ethereal_gatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Longspur City
Longspur City '''is situated in the southern part of the Leneka region. It is connected to Route 3 at the west exit and the southern Avocet Forest on the east exit. This is where the first Gym of the Leneka League is located. It focuses on the Normal type. Regina is the gym leader of this city. When entering the city from the Avocet Forest for the first time, the player will be challenged to a battle with rival April. She heals their party before the battle starts. Population The city has a population of 36. It is quite a large city in the Leneka region. Places of Interest Boyfriend Sidequest If the player received the Mysterious Package from the girl in Corella Town, they can give it to her boyfriend who lives next to the Trainer School. The package contains a handful of candies, and the man gives them one Rare Candy as thanks. Trainer School The Longspur Trainer School is located in the northern part of the town, just left next to the Gym. If they player beats all 6 students, the teacher will give them '''HM06 , required to progress through Route 3. However, one has to obtain the Common Badge, given by Regina, to use it. Each of the students teach the player about a status ailment after defeat. Trainers *Student Jessica - Verdva♀ Lv. 8 - 128p *Student Emily - Polbee♀ Lv. 8 - 128p *Student Connor - Bambouse♂ Lv. 9 - 144p *Student Logan - Avinch♀ Lv. 8 - 128p *Student Liam - Eearr♂ Lv. 9 - 144p *Student Poppy - Setik♂ Lv. 9 - 144p Longspur Tavern Since Cooper/Sophie is underage, the bartender can only sell them soft drinks. | }} |}} Regina, the city Gym Leader, comes here to drink sometimes. There are also some Roughneckers who want to have a fight with you. Trainers *Roughnecker Callum - Bambouse♂ Lv. 6 - Moston♂ Lv. 7 - 168p *Roughnecker Angus - Setik♂ Lv. 6 - Moston♂ Lv. 7 - 168p Longspur Gym "Gone out for a drink, be back soon!" - Regina The gym leader, Regina, went out for a drink at the bar. The player must go meet her there and talk to her in order for her to open the gym and accept challenges. The Longspur Gym's theme is inspired by a barn. Challengers must step on buttons to open sliding barn doors and lower/raise picket fences. Occasionally, they will be stopped by trainers as they progress through the gym. Trainers *Youngster Kurt - Opaby♀ Lv. 11 - 176p *Youngster Charles - Bambouse♂ Lv. 11 - 176p *Lass Annabelle - Eearr♀ Lv. 11 - 176p Gym Leader Regina |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerRegina.png |class=Leader |name= |location=Longspur City Gym |locationname=Longspur City Gym |prize= 1500 |pokemon=3 }} | | }} | Items Poké Mart | }} | }} | }} | }} |}} Trainers The player's childhood friend and rival April is finally up for a battle! She will challenge them right when they enter the city. Luckily, she will heal their Pokémon beforehand. If the player chose Fernling: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerApril.png |class=Rival |name= |location=Longspur City |locationname=Longspur City |prize= 360 |pokemon=2}} | | If the player chose Kittorch: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerApril.png |class=Rival |name= |location=Longspur City |locationname=Longspur City |prize= 360 |pokemon=2}} | | If the player chose Bubull: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerApril.png |class=Rival |name= |location=Longspur City |locationname=Longspur City |prize= 360 |pokemon=2 }} | | Trivia *The Trainer Tips sign reads "Pressing B Button during evolution cancels the whole process." **Despite this, it is actually the X key that cancels evolution, unless the player has altered their controls. *In pre-release screenshots, a wild Lv. 20 Haibril is shown inside of the gym. However, there is no sign of it anywhere in the gym. This was probably just a test or a placeholder. Name Origin In the same fashion as the other towns and cities of Leneka, the city is named after a bird species, the Longspur. Category:Location Category:City with a Gym Category:City Category:Towns and cities